


give it some words

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 11:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17466971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: After being left on this abandoned colony, Blue Pearl finds solace in the gems left along with her.





	give it some words

The cave stretched up and up, with notches in the dense rock surrounding her. There were too many to count and Blue Pearl wondered if it was worth it to recount the cycles at all anymore.

In the beginning, when the rebels had taken over this colony, Blue Pearl was stranded here with two rubies. and there was some unspoken resolution to protect her. She was Blue Diamond’s pearl after all, precious and important.

Not enough of those qualities, she thought bitterly, to warrant a rescue or even a message.

She shook her head of those thoughts and listened to the waves outside. The two rubies may have already started on the schedule for this cycle.

Blue Pearl rose up and brushed her hands over the small pile of shells nearby the entrance. There were broken bits of shells at the mouth of the cave, remnants of collections that were no longer whole but still loved.

She stepped out and looked up at the sky and noticed that the line between the ocean and sky was blurred. She wished for some sort of utensil to capture this moment.

“Pearl!”

Blue Pearl looked to see Ru run to her. She grasped Blue Pearl’s hand.

“Come look, look what Bee found!”

Blue Pearl let Ru lead her to Bee.

In the beginning there had been a cordial distance between them. They were not permitted to touch her. But as time went on, and it became clear that nothing was coming, the rules of Homeworld slowly eroded from their minds. The rubies took on their own names, and Blue Pearl took on her own as her choice.

(And Blue Pearl still remembered that fusion, and felt like it was right to feel disappointment in the vision that the sapphire spoke of, that the rebels would be crushed underfoot.)

They reached Bee on the other side of the beach, and she held out a shell. It was much bigger than what they usually found on the beach.

Bee let Blue Pearl collect the shell, and said, “Listen!”

Blue Pearl traced over the shell; it had a spiral on top, and the body of it had a hole that curved inward. The color was a pale yellow and white, with pink around the hole.

She pressed the shell against her ear and nearly dropped it; the ocean greeted her.

“It’s _singing_ ,” she said.

Ru and Bee nodded happily, and Blue Pearl folded her legs under her. They followed her position, resting on the sand.

Blue Pearl began to sing, an answer to the shell and the ocean within, and it was moments like these that she was glad no one came to look for them.

**Author's Note:**

> When "The Answer" first aired everyone wondered what happened to Blue Pearl. And I staved off the angst headcanons that brewed up within myself with, "It's okay! She joined up with the two other rubies and they're living on Earth happily."
> 
> It did turn out to be untrue, but it's a small bit of nostalgia that I like.


End file.
